


Valentine's Day

by Li_the_Panda



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, break up on valentine's day oof, breaking up, i hope?? this doesnt count as shipping?? i just needed a premise alshfg;sldfj, i'll take this down if anyone wants, it's all platonic, it's just a lot of fluff, sbi being family :D, the break-up is not central to the fic, the hurt/comfort's not that heavy tbh, tommy broke up with an unnamed oc that we dont care about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_the_Panda/pseuds/Li_the_Panda
Summary: Valentine's Day isn't all about romance.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, salbur is referenced a few times
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doingthewritethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthewritethings/gifts).



> Request: i’d vibe with some platonic irl hurt/comfort, maybe something goes wrong with tommy on valentine’s day ? and then the gang (sbi and whoever else you wanna throw in there) gotta come in clutch
> 
> pls turn styles on if you wanna read the text messages!

Tommy slammed the door shut behind him, tears stinging his eyes as he flopped onto the couch. He carelessly dropped his backpack on the floor.

Today was Valentine's Day. He should be with the other couples he saw coming home; he should be at a cafe, having the time of his life with his girlfriend.

He got his heart broken instead.

Tommy lay there on the couch for about another hour.

"I'm home— Oh, hey, Tommy!" he heard his brother's voice say. Wilbur was back from music club, then. Tommy's older brother set his guitar down by the wall. "Wasn't expecting to see you home today."

"Mmm." Tommy didn't move from his position. Wilbur must have noticed something was off, because he unpacked his guitar and sat in the armchair across from Tommy.

"What's wrong?"

Tommy pushed the heel of his hand onto his eye, pushing back tears as he thought about what happened just a few hours earlier. "Don't you have plans with Sally?"

Wilbur's face flushed. "Yeah, but that's for later." He frowned at his little brother. "What about you? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

The comment sent a stab of pain through Tommy's heart. "I did."

Wilbur got the message. "How about a song? Any requests?"

Tommy sat up straighter. He could use some lighthearted satire about romantic relationships right now. "Your New Boyfriend?"

Technoblade came home from work a few songs in, and the two dragged him into their impromptu concert. Several songs, a snapped guitar string (completely by accident, and Wilbur was pretty chill about it), and a lot of off-key singing later, Tommy was feeling much better.

Wilbur's phone buzzed. His face brightened when he saw the text message on screen, presumably from Sally. "Gonna go change for my date."

"Simp," Techno snorted, and Tommy burst into laughter. Wilbur mocked looking insulted, before he ran off upstairs to his room.

Watching Wilbur be so in love, though, hurt. Not just a few hours ago, Tommy had also been looking forward to texts and dates; his face would light up exactly like Wilbur's had (he knew because Techno constantly complained about it).

"Hey, Techno?"

"Hm?"

"My girlfriend dumped me today."

Silence. Then, "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Break up on Valentine's. Ouch."

"Mmhm." Tommy stared at the wall behind Techno.

"Want some hot chocolate?"

"Sure."

Wilbur came back down the stairs in much more formal wear. "See you guys later!"

"Have fun on your date, simp," Techno deadpanned from where he was standing in front of the Keurig. Tommy laughed again, and Wilbur chuckled as he walked through the front door."

Techno sat down on the couch next to Tommy with two mugs: one with hot chocolate and the other with coffee. He offered the hot chocolate to Tommy, who immediately took a sip, ignoring the burning on his tongue.

"Ya know, Tommy," Techno said, watching the blond, "Valentine's isn't all about romance."

"Yeah."

"You might not be able to celebrate romantic love with your girlfriend, but that doesn't mean you can't celebrate familial love with us."

Tommy snorted. "Wil's on a date right now. And Phil has the entire day booked with Kristen."

"Check family chat."

Tommy pulled out his phone, ignoring the number at the top of his contacts list. He made a mental note to delete it later.

Fam Spam  
  
Wilby suit  
toms broke up with his gf and now he's sad  
Mumza  
Aww :(  
Is he doing okay?  
Wilby suit  
i played some songs for him but idk if that helped much  
sorry phil kristen ik you got plans but can you come home?  
Dadza  
Yeah, we can put on a movie or smth

Tommy grinned.

Fam Spam  
  
manhunt???  
Mumza  
Sure!  


Tommy's heart lifted. It sucked that his messy breakup interrupted his adoptive parents' plans, but right now he just needed hot chocolate, popcorn, and his favorite movie.

When Phil and Kristen finally got home, Techno loaded up Netflix on his laptop and connected it to the TV, and Tommy microwaved a large bowl of popcorn. Wilbur came home about half an hour into the movie and joined in on the laughter and jokes immediately.

The family stayed up for a few hours after the movie was done, and by the time Tommy was ready to go to bed, his heartbreak was pretty much forgotten. He'll probably wake up the next morning all mopey and sad, but he knew his family would be there for him, like they always had. Besides, like Techno said before, Valentine's Day wasn't just about romance.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry it's so short and rushed agk;sdlfkjg


End file.
